Love  and thing's the go bump in the night
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma.
1. Chapter 1

**Love and thing's the go bump in the night **

What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma. But when she hungry she has to leave she goes off and kill's some of her male class mate's but she always come's back to snuggle with a sleeping Needy. Jennifer / Needy Femslash.

**Rated M **

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Chapter 1 Birth of the Monster's.**

**_Needy's Pov_**

_I just saw him smile as he took Jennifer from me. I have to save her , I don't trust him. But I can't move I'm so scared right now. The smell of brunt human flesh is so strong in the air. I feel like throwing up. The smoke burn's my eye's as I try to find the van that Jennifer is in. I force myself to get up, my leg's are shaky and I walk towards the wood's where I saw the van go. But before I could follow the van something jump's on me. I feel something heavy and furry on me then pain. So much pain that I pass out. The last thing on my mind was Jennifer...Then Darkness._

**Devil's Kettle Hospital **

" When will she wake up." asked Jennifer as she looked at her best friend who was in a coma for two week's. All she knew what happened to her and why she couldn't save her Needy. She felt so empty with out her in her life. She's been fighting with herself, she became a demon , she was killing boy's in town to feed her demonic hungry. But all she could think of was Needy in a coma .

"Like I said for the hundredth time Ms. Check she's in a coma and it's unpredictable. All you could do is pray she wake's up. From what I'm reading she should be up, shes in perfect health more then perfect whatever she dose I want to know. Only thing is wearied is that her body temperature is so high but it's not affecting her. " said Dr. Brimstone as he looked at the chart's in his hand's.

" Needy wake up, I need's you " said Jennifer as she kissed Needy on the forehead.

" You know if you talk to her it might help" said Dr. Brimstone as he smiled at Jennifer.

" I'll try, Thanks" said Jennifer as she looked at Needy. The doctor left Jennifer alone with Needy.

" Need's do you remember when we were 7 and your dad took us camping. I was so scared to be in the wood's but you ran in there with out a fear in the world . Your dad said your a real Lesnicky, that you belong in the Wood's." said Jennifer as she smiled, remembering that day.

" How about when we went fishing, I wouldn't touch the worm's or the fish. You did all the work for me and you even cooked it. …... We haven't been in the wood's since your dad died. You loved being in the wood's so much but now you just look at them and walk away with such a sad face. I promise when you wake up we'll go camping and I'll even touch a worm. Just wake up so we can do it Need's." said Jennifer as she looked at her sleeping friend. All you could hear was her breathing and the beeping of the heart machine.

" I never knew she liked being in the wood's. Another thing to add to the list of what Jennifer knows more about my girlfriend then me" said Chip as he glared at Jennifer. Jennifer rolled her eye's and looked over her shoulder. Chip Needy's _boy-toy. _

"What do you want Chip" said Jennifer as she went back to looking at Needy.

" I want to hold my girlfriend hand and you not be in the room. But I can't have that right." said Chip as he walked into the room. He leaned forward and kissed Needy on the forehead.

" Wake up Anita , I miss you" whispered Chip as he looked at her. Chip turned around and looked at Jennifer. She Was glaring at the spot he had just kissed.

" You should go ,so I can have some alone time with her. Don't you have some poor guy to date who _salty ._ " said Chip as he frowned. Jennifer stood up leaned forward and kissed Needy on the lip's.

" I'll be back _My Lover_." said Jennifer as she smirked at Chip and left. She didn't want to leave but she was hungry so she had to or she might of ate Needy.

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

Hope you like this idea. It's going to get more fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Love and thing's the go bump in the night **

What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma. But when she hungry she has to leave she goes off and kill's some of her male class mate's but she always come's back to snuggle with a sleeping Needy. Jennifer / Needy Femslash.

**Rated M **

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Chapter 2 Dream's of a monster**

_Needy's Dream._

" _Jen, what are we doing in the wood's. You hate the wood" said Needy as she looked at the cheerleader in front of her. She was in her cheer leading uniform. It was night time, but all Needy could think of was how hot Jennifer looked under the moon light. She looked like a moon goddess. _

" _I want to go swimming , it'll be fun Needy." said Jennifer as she started to take her clothes off. Needy looked up and the moon. It hypnotized her._

" _Needy, look at me" whispered Jennifer as she looked at Needy. Needy looked at Jennifer in all of her naked glory. She looked perfect, her tan skin glowed in the moon light. _

" _You shouldn't go in to the wood's alone Jennifer. Didn't anybody tell you that, the big bad wolf will come and eat you" said Needy as she licked her lip's as she looked at her best friend's body._

" _Well then, come and eat me Big Bad Wolf" said Jennifer as she laid on the ground and open her leg's. Needy could smell how horny her best friend was. It was like she was in heat and only Needy could help._

" _I …. I am... Hungry" said Needy as she slowly walked closer to Jennifer's body._

" _Then come eat me and get your fill" said Jennifer as she ran her hand down her body. _

"_Needy your eye's there glowing. What's going on , how did you do that" said Jennifer as she started to get scared._

" _I told you there's a big bad wolf." said Needy . Her body started to change, her clothes ripped off her body and where smooth white skin was now it was covered in white fur. _

" _AHHHHH" screamed Jennifer as she ran away from the wolf. The giant white wolf jumped in the air and killed it's prey. With a loud howling sound, showing off triumph of the wolf's victory._

" JENNIFER" screamed Needy as she woke up in a sweat. She looked around and saw chip holding her hand. He had a hurt looked on his face.

" Where am I" said Needy as she looked at Chip. Chip ignored her and gave her a glass off water like the doctor told him. He was so steamed, why would she scream Jennifer's name and not his.

" Drink this first." said Chip as he handed her the glass of water.

" The Fire, Jennifer's and Low Shoulder . OH MY GOD THOSES PEOPLE THEY WHERE ON FIRE." screamed Needy as she started to panic.

" It happened 4 week's ago , you been a coma for a month now." said Chip as he frowned.

" A coma ? Where's Jennifer, is she okay, did she get hurt" asked Needy as she looked at Chip.

" She's fine, she's been sleeping with you for the past month. She got the doctor's to break some rule's and let her stay. I should call you mom." said Chip as he got up and left the room. He was shaking with rage , how can she just ask about Jennifer when she was in a FUCKING COMA.

" Call Jennifer too" said Needy as she watch Chip leave. Needy frowned, she wanted to punch Chip when she saw him, make him cry and beg her to leave him alone. But that's not like her, but she did like the feeling of power she got from the idea.

Needy, looked around she knew she was in a hospital from what Chip said about her being a coma. But she felt great , she drank her water and set the glass down.

" I'm so hungry" said Needy as she looked around for some food. She got out of her bed, ripping off the wire's on her body. Roaming the hall's and sniffing the air for something to eat. All the smell's got to her , it made her sick.

" I need to get out of here." said Needy as she looked for her clothes.

" NEEDY" screamed Jennifer as she ran to her best friend and hugged her. Needy smelled her friend and smelled blood. Also something she couldn't describe but it made her horny.

" I'm hungry and horny I need to get out of here move out of my way" said Needy as she pushed Jennifer off of her.

" What the fuck is your problem Vagisil . I been worried sick about you and your pushing me off of you." said Jennifer as she glared at Needy.

" I'm ...sorry... I'm just so hungry right now and nothing here will make me happy." said Needy as she frowned. Jennifer looked at Needy and frowned. There was something different about her but she didn't know what.

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

Hope you like this idea. It's going to get more fun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love and thing's the go bump in the night **

What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma. But when she hungry she has to leave she goes off and kill's some of her male class mate's but she always come's back to snuggle with a sleeping Needy. Jennifer / Needy Femslash.

**Rated M **

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Chapter 3 Feeding the beast **

" Let's get you home. I can cook for you" said Jennifer as she looked at Needy getting dressed in her torn and bloody clothes. Flashbacks of what happen to her. And how her clothes where covered in blood and black goo.

" I would love that babe" said Needy as she looked at Jennifer. Jennifer smiled at Needy calling her babe.

" So it's babe now huh, I like it I like it a lot." said Jennifer as she grabbed Needy's hand and walked her out of the hospital.

(** Needy's house)**

" Oh my baby is up and home" said Mrs. Lesnicky as she hugged Needy. Needy hugged her back and smiled. It felt good to be home.

" Yeah , Jenny here took care of all the paper work for me and now she's gonna cook for me." said Needy as she smiled. She sat down and leaned back in the chair. Everything was so sharp and smell's from everywhere where coming at her . Her mother smelled like milk and honey, Jennifer still smelled the same. It still made her wet, she wanted to jump Jennifer's bone's and fuck her till she couldn't stand anymore.

" Thank you Jennifer I know I can count on you to take care of my little bear." said Mrs. Lesnicky as she hugged Jennifer. Jennifer hugged her back.

" Let's see what I can for make for my wifey here" said Jennifer as she winked at Needy. Needy nodded her head and watched Jennifer cook. Jennifer frowned , Needy would usually blush but she didn't blush at her comment.

" I'm really hungry Jenny, so less yapping and more cooking." said Needy as she laid her head on the table and closed her eye's.

" Anita , that's no way to treat Jennifer she's doing you a favor." said Mrs. Lesnicky as she glared at Needy. Needy kept her eye's closed and ignored her mother and Jennifer staring at her.

" It's okay Mrs. Lesnicky she must still be tired , I'll forgive her for it." said Jennifer as made Needy a sandwich.

" I'm hungry, FUCKING FEED ME" yelled Needy as she slammed her fist on the table. The table cracked in half . Needy looked at the crumble's that was on the floor.

" It's a old table, don't worry honey I can get a new one." said Mrs. Lesnicky as she looked at the mess on the floor.

" Sorry" mumbled Needy as she looked at her hand . She was shocked that she did that to a table that was made of pure oak. She knew the table was strong and not as old as her mother put it. How did it break.

" My mom would love to go shopping with you Mrs. Lesnicky we could have a girl's day of it you, mom, Needy, Megan and me" said Jennifer as she handed the plate with a sandwich to Needy.

" It's small" said Needy as she looked at the plate. She took two bite's of the sandwich and finished it.

" I'll be back, I need more food." said Needy as she left her mother and Jennifer behind.

" Needy, I can make you another one" said Jennifer as she frowned. She watched Needy walk away from her.

" Jenny find out what's wrong with my little bear." asked Mrs. Lesnicky as she frowned and hugged herself. Her daughter was acting weird and nothing like her sweet self.

" Will do, Mama Bear." said Jennifer as she ran after Needy.

( With Needy)

" _I NEED FOOD" thought_ Needy ass he walked around her home town looking for something to fill her belly. She sniffed the air and found something that smelled good. She followed her nose, her mind was telling her to track down this good smell and make it her's.

" Needy your out of you coma" said Chasity as she walked up to Needy.

" Yeah, I am and I looking for something to eat." said Needy as she looked at Chasity. Chasity was looking hot and she could smell that she wanted her.

" Well I'm going to get a burger you want to join." asked Chasity as she smiled. Needy nodded her head. She followed Chasity, and thought of a plan to get into her bed. First she'll fill her belly with food then she's going to fuck Chasity. She'll get rid of her hunger and her hornless.

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Well chap 3 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love and thing's the go bump in the night **

What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma. But when she hungry she has to leave she goes off and kill's some of her male class mate's but she always come's back to snuggle with a sleeping Needy. Jennifer / Needy Femslash.

**Rated M **

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Chapter 4 pure heat **

" Mmm, god Needy" moaned Chasity as she laid on her back. Needy was eating her out, she didn't know how it happen or how they got in her bed but they did. It started by eating burger's and fries. Needy had four burger's and a pound of fries followed by five root beer float's. Then she started to flirt with her, she always had a small crush on Needy but Jennifer found out and told her to stay away from her or she'll tell the whole school about it. Chasity agreed to Jennifer's demand's and kept quiet.

" I want you hopeless" said Needy as she smirked, she wanted to make Chasity weak and cum at the same time and she knew what to say and how to do it. She wanted to dominate Chasity be the one with all the power.

" I'll be whatever you want," moaned Chasity as she grabbed her bed sheet's as she was so close to reaching her second orgasm of the day. Needy fasted her pace , her tongue lashing Chasity's clit. With every stroke she knew Chasity would cum. Needy sucked in the clit to her mouth and watch Chasity crumble with bliss. Chasity laid there panting, lost in her own little blissful word. She didn't notice that Needy was looking at her like a hungry wolf.

" My turn now" said Needy as she forcefully grabbed Chasity's head and put it on top of her wet pussy.

" Now eat me and make me cum, be a good little girl and do what I say." ordered Needy as she looked at Chasity. Chasity nodded her head and did what she was told.

" Fucking eat me out" said Needy as she closed her eye's in pleasure. She was so close to hitting her peek.

" More, harder." said Needy as she started to rock her hip's. She came all over Chasity's face.

" Mmm, good little girl . Why don't you take a nap" said Needy as she looked at Chasity. Chasity smiled and laid her head down. Needy got up and put her clothes on, she jumped out the window.

" I'm full and not as horny as before good. I hope she doesn't think I want to date her." said Needy to herself as she walked back to town. As she walked , she notice Chip was watching her, following her and it pissed her off. Needy saw one of the flag girl's that Jennifer hated and smirk. She was going to have fun fucking her and fucking with Chip's mind. She knew she just had sex with Chasity but she was still horny. Plus Jennifer would be so pissed off and a angry Jennifer is so hot.

" Amber, hey Amber how are you." said Needy as she walked up to the sexy red head. Amber looked at Needy and smiled.

" Well if it isn't Lesnicky where's your bitch guard dog hmm." asked Amber as she looked around for Jennifer.

" Not here, it's just you and me. And I want to have fun" said Needy as she kissed Amber. Amber kissed her back and smiled.

" Let's go to your car and find out how far we can take this." said Needy as she nibbled Amber's neck. Amber took Needy to her car and open the back door. Needy looked around and saw Chip boiling with rage. He was so pissed off and glaring at Needy and Amber. Needy looked at him and winked at him with a smirk on her face. He was so shocked, he fell down and watch Needy go in the back seat with Amber.

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Damn Needy is getting bad, what will Jen do now**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love and thing's the go bump in the night **

What if Something happen to Needy when Jennifer was taken by Low Shoulder. Jennifer can't help but want to stay by Needy's side as she lay's in the hospital bed in a coma. But when she hungry she has to leave she goes off and kill's some of her male class mate's but she always come's back to snuggle with a sleeping Needy. Jennifer / Needy Femslash.

**Rated M **

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **

**Chapter 5 Jennifer find's out **

_Chip's POV _

" _I can't believe this . She's cheating on ME her BOYFRIEND and SHE FUCKING KNOW'S I'M HERE !" thought Chip as he watch Needy lick Amber's pussy. He already knew about Chasity now it's Amber too. How many girl's will Needy Sleep with today. _

" _But I thought Jennifer hated Amber. Needy would never hurt Jennifer's, there Biff's for life." thought Chip as he got confused. Needy knew he was stalking her , she winked at him and got into the back seat with Amber, was she doing all of this so he'd get mad? All theses question's running threw his mind and all he could do is watch in horror and pleasure. Like watching a disturbing killing / porn video. He was a guy of course he thought it was hot that his girlfriend was going down on another girl but it was HER CHEATING on HIM and that scared him. _

" _NEEEDYY! " screamed Amber as she hit her orgasm. Needy stepped out of the car and left Amber panting with her leg's wide open. Chip saw her walk towards him and he ran away as fast as he could. He wasn't ready to face Her yet but all of this had to do with Jennifer she's the one to blame. It's all Jennifer's fault._

Needy Smiled Chip was running away and she liked it. Needy walked in the other direction and into the wood's.

**With Jennifer.**

She was covered in blood. She just killed Colin Gray but she was having flash images of a naked Chasity. That never happen before when she killed ? First thing First shower , dress then Needy. She needed to talk to Needy about all of this mess. She walked home and washed off the blood. Jennifer dressed in skin tight black jean's and a white tank top. She knew she didn't have to dress fancy or sexy for Needy but she loved how Needy's eye's where glued to her body when she did dress sexy.

" I hope she still look's at me after I tell her I been eating the guy's from our school." said Jennifer as she talked to herself. She walked out of her house, but before she left wanted to tell her family that's she's going to Needy's.

" Mom, Dad I'm going to Needy's . I might be sleeping over Night" said Jennifer's as she smiled at her family.

" Oh, your father and I were just talking about going over let's all see her. I know she just got out of the hospital . Let's all go together. " said Mrs. Check as she smiled at Jennifer. Jennifer nodded her head she loved how much the Check family loved the Lesnicky family. Her father and Needy's Father where best friend's growing up. Now it was her and Needy as Best friend's.

" Megan , Conner we're going to visit Needy" said Jennifer as she looked up to see her young twin sibling's running down the stair's. Like her and her parent's they had pitch black hair and dark blue eye's.

" Yay , Needy's we're going to Needy's" said the twin's together.

" Anita is going to be very happy to see all of us" said Mr. Check as he smiled. He open the door and the family walked out.

" Let's walk" said Megan as she got her red wagon and started to walk. Like all the other check woman she thought she was the boss. Everyone smiled and followed her.

" Hey Chipper's isn't it a bit late for you to be out. " laughed Jennifer as she sneered at Chip. Chip looked at Jennifer and her family and snapped.

" Fuck you bitch, I just watch Needy fuck Amber and Chasity. My girlfriend cheated on ME. Now I have to fucking deal with you and your fucked up Family. I don't need it, you can have Needy, she fucking knew I was watching HER. She winked at ME then FUCK AMBER. " said Chip as he glared at Jennifer. Jennifer stood there shocked at what Chip just said. All she wanted to do was tear Needy to shreds. Needy knew she hated Amber, Oh Needy was going to get SPANKED !

**Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body Jennifer's Body **


End file.
